


//Clarity//

by Jeelynasaurus



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeelynasaurus/pseuds/Jeelynasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiration from the song Clarity by Zedd. </p><p>A bit overdramatic yes, but I think it really shows how Rangiku must have been feeling when Gin left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	//Clarity//

Silent feet walked a lonely, broken path as a heart ached for what once was. That heart began to pound as tears began to fall from two blue orbs, peering sightlessly into the abyss of darkness that was the night. Standing on the balcony in front of her room, Matsumoto Rangiku's bruised hands gripped the railing in front of her, so tight her veins began to protrude.

    "Gin."

     One word, one name, one person. How could it have such a profound affect on her, her body and mind and soul completely twisted up in that one word, one name, one person? She had never experienced such a feeling before as she had when she had gazed up at the man she loved, a traitor of the Soul Society. Such a feeling, like being suffocated by a thousand waves, relentlessly pounding into you, constantly driving you back, deeper, deeper, until the light has faded and there's no more room to fight. 

     "Damn you Gin!" She shouted to the night sky, cursing the moon and stars and her very existence on this hollowed out world, where up was down and down was up. 

     Where love was fake, and lies were truth. How? Why? What could have possesed him to turn his back on the one thing right in this world? How could he defy what held her very world together; slicing up all the strings until she was left with nothing but the one around her neck, dangling her from a sky no longer blue, but red as the blood coursing through her veins.

     "Why, Gin, why? Why God damnit, WHY?" She screamed to him, a lost cause.

    Even if he were to be here, standing beside her again, things would never be the same. She would always look at him through glazed over eyes, not seeing clearly as her vision of him had broken and twisted. A tear slipped out of those punctured eyes, sliding down her hand as she wiped it away, and onto the railing when she replaced it, past the wood and into the unforgettable blood filled torture of the shadows. 

    "GIN!"


End file.
